


MarkGun【发烧就该流点汗】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: Neatsvor活动衍生文 僞现实向 脑内剧情 有车慎入 18R高慎





	MarkGun【发烧就该流点汗】

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的诞生源自于同样重感冒的自己  
还记得这场pocky活动小马身体不舒服 灵感就接上了  
写的时候特别有感触，也将内容描写得很细5555555  
六一賀文 献上✈✈✈✈

_______________________________________________________

头晕目眩 头昏脑胀

幸好眼前的目光不再转动

可体温升高的讯息透过大脑传递到每一条神经

忽冷忽热的身驱 说不上快不行 就是有些难受

仔细想来，虽然自己身体确实不大好..但距离这样子生病也好阵子了…

那麽这要归咎于什麽原因?

回到家却连走进卧室的力气都没有，

松石绿的细软髮丝相连着沙发椅，一个虚弱纤瘦的躯体静静躺在上

闭上双眸渴望梦乡可以带走病痛

不过翻来复去，**他有意 可睡意无情**

“mark!!!!!!妈妈没有教过你生病了不可以跟别人交换口水吗!!!!你个混蛋!!”

讲到这裡，故事好像理出了一些头绪。

推算了一下各种可能性，

可gun却只想的到昨天发生的事…

昨天是gun和五个兄弟一起参加Neatsvor吸尘器活动的日子，

起初gun没有想得特别多，想着主要是推广与打广告的工作

主办方说着可以以两人两人方式穿着相似风格衣着，在自己情人的要求下，最终的决定不仅仅是相似了，拗不过软硬兼施的小狼狗，造成最后只有两人穿着一模一样的外套，甚至在mark的巧思下连包包也同款了

说来这样也是挺好的，gun总觉得在营业期以后还可以这样和mark同台<strike>谈恋爱(?)</strike>的机会实属难得。

儘管自己是挺傲娇的，但开心的确假不了，看见mark能在活动上笑的那麽灿烂，自己就更安心了…

可是…

想也没想到主办方主持人像他俩的CP粉一样不停地帮他们扛旗

想也没想到主持人像喝了假酒一样，什麽细节都不放过

最没想到的是….

一个『吸尘器』主办方连pocky游戏都可以想的到??????

Gun总觉得自从缅甸双人FM以后，自己的日子裡就没有一天离的开Pocky

不过好笑的是，至今都没有好好地品尝过这个神奇饼乾的味道

理由很简单，**每次进食的时机要不紧张得要命、要不赶得要命**。

回想起昨天和mark在台上玩游戏的过程…gun一个没自觉抚上因为发烧而灼热的双唇..

如果真要认真解释过程，大概就是这样的….

主办方举办了限时的双人吃pocky游戏，在游戏开始之前的讲解过程，gun总感觉mark时不时往自己的方向贴近，直到游戏开始了，gun却在咬着第一根的同时就被不断往自己靠近的对方吓得头赶紧向后微仰

**「这男人?要不要这麽卖力」**这是当时内心波澜四起的内心所想到的第一句话

紧接着在第二根pocky送了对方口中以前，gun难为情似地撇了头，才又乖乖地等待mark的靠近，也许是敏锐的狼意识到了自己的紧张，这次还相隔着好些距离mark就吃掉了整段的饼乾。到了第三根，主持人换而将饼乾放入mark的口中，gun的内心只想着**「我说，这到底有几根」**，呐喊的内心抵不过情人的诱惑，这一次gun可以感觉到对方又接近到有如第一次的那个距离…

**「我说好你的弟弟，别以为我不会撩你!」**往后踏的步伐又再回到原地，如愿地主持人给了自己第四根pocky，没能想太多地一心想要给mark丢颗震撼弹，就在两人剩下10cm的距离时，gun伸出左手挡住了pocky的交接处，就像是故意要让粉丝猜测两人的双唇距离一般…此刻的心裡很是得意，就想看看这隻小狼狗吃惊的反应!

不过，下一秒发生的…就是接下来在网上疯传的发展了。

就在gun觉得达成目的决定退开的瞬间，mark却向着自己的唇瓣用力地推进..

原本在口中的pocky却到了对方的嘴裡，咬断的瞬间…gun确实感受到了下唇的交叠，即便只是短短一秒钟，这个熟悉的触感他绝对不会忘记…

等到gun反应过来时..自己的身体已经出卖了自己退后好几步…

回过神来已经是最后一根的pocky，可gun就是无法忘记最后自己快速退开的瞬间，mark脸上浮现那完胜的表情…

**「我…刚刚…是..被撩了吗?」**

不过这还不是重点，想到这次活动现场还有家人在场…gun的头皮就更加一阵发麻了。

回到台下后，gun试图忘记方才悸动的心裡，马上就被低着头一动也不动的情人吸引目光，这才一个想起…mark早在活动之前就已经有身体不适的状况，兴许是这个男人在自己面前总是那般地笑着，自己都差点忘记了他的状况。

心疼那个工作繁忙的小情人，心疼那个总是坚持对自己微笑的男人

Gun总想着对方也不过小小年纪，要不是自己的立场不好开口，希望mark的活动能够好好配合他的身体状况..

活动结束以后碍于双方经纪公司的问题，mark并没能跟自己一起离开，加上今晚的活动mark的家人也到了现场，当然也就在结束以后和家人去吃了饭。

回到家以后的gun，想也没想的第一件事就是传了封简讯

讯息的文字很简单，又或许很平淡，但在mark看来总像是自己的安定剂

**「身体不舒服就别逞强，好好休息，早点睡」**

走进卧室拿起换洗衣物这就准备进浴室淋浴

“哈..秋..!” 怎麽搞的今天应该不冷的…

就在洗完舒服的热水澡以后，gun又是沉溺于眼前屏幕的一晚

看着看着活动裡的照片，内心却觉得很不真实

没想到就这麽一个瞬间

却被如此清晰地记录了下来

**按下那一个个箭头加底线的符号**，虽然不满自己被反将一军，却还是掩盖不住嘴角的勾起..

熄灯吧 明天下午还得工作呢..

“嗑嗑…嗑….”

______________________________

翌日，

Gun睡得很晚 不过却睡得不好

起初是熟睡了好几个小时，不过越接近早晨，总被自己的咳嗽声吵起..

实在抵不过那口乾舌燥的感觉，才缓缓地拿起床头边的水瓶..

随着温水滑过口腔滋润乾燥的食道，gun摸了摸自己的喉咙…

“好像…有点疼…?”

不对，不只是如此

声音听起来也是哑哑的..

看了看壁上的钟，gun一把跳起赶紧准备梳洗出门

理所当然尔，这件事就在繁忙中被巧妙地带过去了…

紧接着，就是此时此刻正在发生的故事了。

咳嗽的症状越发地明显、头疼的感觉就要炸裂了般、胃口尽失了的呕吐感

再加上逐渐上升的体温..

Gun对于成功昏睡过去以前的记忆 大概停留在手裡发出去的讯息

**「不舒服，要死了」**

熟悉的感觉? 温热的触感? 湿润的唾液? 流进口腔的温水?

Gun的眼睛还没能好好张开，伸出右手朝着眼前的身影抓住

等到反应过来以后，才觉得自己刚刚似乎吞下了什麽…

“我不会跑掉的，不用抓那麽紧”

这才发现自己不是在作梦，努力退去睡意睁开了双眼..

“mark?你…怎麽在..这裡?”

“要不是某人突然传了那种讯息，我怎麽会被吓成这样”

“讯..息..?”

我刚刚传讯息给mark了? 什麽时...阿…!好像真的有这麽一回事..

Gun露出尴尬的笑容，彷彿告诉了眼前也许是一路奔波过来满身是汗的男人自己确实这麽做了…

“想起来了?我刚刚已经让你吞了颗特效药了，你在睡一下吧”mark露出淡淡的无奈浅笑着，不过在看见眼前的情人没什麽大碍以后，那瞬间心安的笑容gun觉得自己无论如何都会记得这一刻

Mark温暖的双手摸着发烫的额头，心疼地抚摸着一旁的髮丝…

“我去用点冷水和毛巾帮你降温，睡吧”

Gun记得很清楚，在自己的双眸再次阖上前，那清澈的换水声，还有胸膛上那双手轻拍着哄着自己入眠…

很暖活…很温柔…

等到gun感受到光线透入眼裡，已经是两个小时以后了..

“嗯…怎麽..开灯了”

“好点了吗?我看看” mark拿掉放置在gun额头上的毛巾，往前跪坐着，将自己的额头靠在对方

“好像退烧了些”

“嗯..感觉不那麽不舒服了” mark看着眼前露出笑容的情人，差点没控制住地吻上

**还好..这点意志力我还是有的…**

“是吗，那先去冲个澡好吗?我帮你放好水了”

“洗澡..?嗯..好…” mark看上去总觉得gun头昏昏无力的样子十分惹人怜爱

gun扶着沙发准备站起，却在那双脚尝试出力的那一刻有些腿软..见势不对的mark，一把搂起怀中虚弱的人儿..

“我带你去吧”

“嗯，谢谢” mark总觉得今天理智不断地被戳中…

那是什麽神仙笑容? 从来没看过那麽坦率对自己毫无防备笑着的gun

Mark拍了拍自己的脸颊，退去那脑中燃起的不安分想像。

走进浴室以后，mark将gun的衣物放在架子上，看了看停在原地打转的gun

“好好好，我要出去了”

“阿…嗯” 原先还想着反驳mark的话，不过今天的自己实在没力气和对方斗嘴了，加上自己确实是在等着mark离开浴室

关上门以后，mark倚在门前平復了下躁动的心情

“好了，做点事转移注意力吧…”

“啊….!” 一个响彻整个空间的呐喊让正准备转身离开的mark下意识直接推开了门

“怎麽了!?’

“转…转过去!我..想脱裤子可是一个脚软撞到牆上了..”

Gun一见mark闯进浴室，二话不说第一个反应就是将那掌心贴在他的脸颊，用力推过他的脸颊让mark没办法朝着自己

“噗...” mark是真被眼前傻呼呼的情人逗乐了，看见gun一巴掌推着自己，另一手还不忘揉着自己撞到的头部，手和髮丝的摩擦声大到连回过头的自己都听得一清二楚，忍不住笑了出声..

“不准笑!”

“好好好，我不笑了，你扶着我快点脱完”

“你..别转过来呀..”

“不转不转，况且我都看光光了”

“闭嘴..” 一个用力的撞击让仍然昏昏沉沉的自己更晕了…

小心翼翼地褪去了所有衣服，这才鬆开了手

“好了，那我进去了..”

“等等，我说哥让我帮你洗头好吗”

感受到gun惊讶的视线正看着自己，mark自然地转过头看着对方，但下一秒一个巴掌又逼得自己转过头

“不好..我可以自己洗”

“你连走路都没力气了，我保证我不会乱来”

**“你前科累累，可信度不高”**

“我要是洗澡的时候乱来，我就一个星期都不碰你” gun光是听那声音，就能感受到现在的对方正用着可怜兮兮小奶狗般的表情说着这句话…内心挣扎交战了几秒钟，认清了自己现在真没力气…才缓缓开了金口。

“算了..好吧..”

“真的?”

“等一下!等我进去坐下你才能进来!” 这男人就是一隻用力摇着尾巴的狗，gun内心深信不已。

“没问题~”

温水滑过那因发烧而滚烫的身体，水柱打在肌肤上的感受顿时让人感到很放鬆…

仰起头闭着眼感受着那双手搓揉的触感，这麽一想…虽然曾经一起洗过澡，但这好像是第一次让mark帮自己洗头..

原来这双手的触感，那麽舒服吗..?

Mark仔细地搓揉着那柔顺的髮丝，时不时过问着自家情人「力道够不够、哪裡痒、身子冷不冷」这还真让gun沉溺在其中…

“那我冲水囉?”

“嗯” mark拿起莲蓬头打开水柱，看着纯白的泡沫随着水顺流而下，经过那白皙的背部，也许还流进臀瓣之间… 双眼看着直直地发愣.. 好久都没能从那幅画裡清醒

意识到mark的双手的停摆，gun轻声发出了一个疑问的助词，这才让mark回过神来，偌大的双手又再次复上他的秀髮..

终于在不见泡沫以后，mark嚥下一口，决定一试…

“身体也帮你洗吧”

Gun并不意外对方会开口，恰好是今天、恰好是这个时机…

就当作因为很满意洗头的服务，gun悄悄地点了头表示同意

“记住，一星期喔”

“那…宝贝你先站起来吧，我扶你”mark的双手好似无意般地放上gun纤瘦的腰部，慢慢地扶起坐在板凳上的gun

伸过右手拿起莲蓬头，正准备开水的那一刻，却想着现在这样背对自己的情人方向不太对

“我说还是面向我吧，不然怎麽洗”一把转过gun的身体

映入眼帘的躯体，mark总深信自己绝对是百看不腻…

可下一秒gun一个着急推开了在腰间上的手，不小心打落了mark手裡的花洒…

“啊…”

“别…小心…!”

水花四溅的场景不嫌多，可花洒和水花同时纷飞的画面可就少了…

等到自己反应过来，已经看见mark为了接住花洒的同时，全身溼透了

“都说了，别总是那麽激动了”mark伸手拨开自己微湿的黑髮，嘴角勾起了几分令人心动的弧度..

Gun赶紧转过身“谁叫你…突然把我转过去!还色情的摸着我的腰”

“是是是，现在你害色情的我必须脱掉衣服跟你洗了” mark领口微开的衬衫因为水的缘故紧紧贴在那肌肤上，虽然只是短短几秒钟，gun脑中却是挥之不去的画面..

“我要背对你，不得反驳…”

gun到觉得自己有些委屈，明明是想要好好洗个澡看看能不能让烧退些，但现在总觉得自己脸颊越发滚烫…

耳边传来褪去衣物的声响，让gun的全身不觉地僵直…发炎的喉咙在此刻感到十分乾燥..

“好了 你坐下吧”

起初mark是真的没想这样的，虽然都说自己是匹狼，但是该忍的还是得忍..

不过那初涩、僵直的身板却大大激起了他的玩心..

**________** **我说，那麽在意是会让我误会的…**

挤过香味扑鼻的沐浴剂，mark轻柔地抚上gun的背，轻轻地划开按摩着..

这才让gun僵硬的身子缓和下来

沿着肩颈、后背、腰间一直到接近股沟的位置…

“好了，换前面吧..”模煳不清的意识还是赶上了mark手中的速度，gun变相地命令mark不准在往下触碰

“遵命，我的大少爷” 将手中香氛的泡沫往前涂抹，虽然自己真没什麽力气，但感受着这双手复在自己的胸膛上游移，难免有些不自在地扭动了角度..

当然mark也感觉到了gun的不自在…只是自己总狼性不改，想要捉弄捉弄他

起初刻意避开胸膛上的铃口，但随着手的来回搓揉，mark故意用了小拇指的指尖时不时轻刮过gun的铃口，虚弱的身子更显敏感..gun似乎感受到了胸口的异样，却也不敢贸然发声，只好任凭那双手游移在整个上半身…

“好了，你在洗我要脱皮了..”

“那站起来帮你洗脚吧”

**果然今天自家小甜心无力反抗?**

轻轻扶起gun让他的手得以支撑在水龙头的把手上，mark自己拿起板凳坐下，重複按压了几下沐浴剂，抹上那双细白的双腿..

“宝贝，你真的太瘦了”

“从你口中讲出来没说服力的”

“你就是太瘦身体才虚弱”

“你不还说我微胖?”

“我说了是比以前初识时胖，你怎麽还记在心裡，对不起嘛”

“不说了..” gun懒得继续跟身后的男人争，因为每次怎麽说对方都会想尽办法取得自己的认同，加上他就是抵不过他撒娇的功力

其实gun能察觉相对于自己的偶而的冒失，mark是个细腻谨慎的人，就好比现在那双手竟然如此仔细地在搓揉着自己的脚掌和脚趾，gun觉得甚至连自己洗的时候也没有如此用心..

“不用那麽仔细没关係的..”

“你就好好放鬆就好了” mark的双手转移到gun那双笔直细长的腿，看着那双美丽的腿真有些忍不住想舔过每一处..不过要真那麽做，对方肯定再也不跟自己洗澡了。

不过虽然舔不得，自己倒是可以正大光明的摸来摸去，沿着那紧实的小腿慢慢往上，mark的双手悄悄地往臀部内侧移动…紧贴内侧的双手刻意地用了指腹在肌肤上画圈，每次画圈的结束都像是更往上了一些..

“唔…嗯…” gun被惹得有些痒..几声闷哼从嘴裡漏出

“别动，大腿前面都没洗呢”

Gun说不上来对方究竟是故意的还是真的认真地在帮自己洗澡..

Mark的手从内侧往前抚上大腿正面，也许是因为距离那不过五公分的距离就会触碰到gun的私密处，gun着急地夹紧双腿..

“好了，这裡我自己来吧..” mark看着紧张兮兮地对方，忍不住笑了出来

“你总得先放开我的手吧”

Gun听着原先泛红的双颊红的更厉害了，赶紧放鬆了双腿让mark的手放下..

mark移开了板凳站了起来，gun可以深刻感觉到后背的温度..

gun火速地将那逐渐发烫的分身清洗乾淨，倒是身后的人很是安分，甚麽都没有说，只是持续地投注那火热的视线

“好了..”

“我帮你冲水吧” 拿取花洒往前倾的动作，让mark的胸膛贴上了gun的背，虽然只是短短两秒钟，gun觉得mark冰凉的肌肤很舒服..

随着温水的落下，那白皙的肌肤重现在眼前，看着眼前的情人用着双手顺着水流滑过每一吋肌肤，mark忍不住将对方怀抱在胸膛..

“呜疑..”gun被这突然的紧靠弄得错手不及

“就让我这样抱一下好吗”

“嗯..” 其实在他怀裡时的gun，真的很喜欢被这样紧紧拥抱

而那相较低温的躯体，更让自己沉浸于此刻…水声落地的声响很清脆，满是雾气的空间很暖活，而这个身后的男人让他很有安全感..

不过就在这美好画面持续不久后，gun就感觉到后方的**「不对劲」**

感觉到自己的脸颊刹那间又上升了好几度，一个用力地转过头

“你个色狼，这种时候还起反应?!”

“你说了不能乱来，没说我不能起反应”

“你…” 心裡尽是想着眼前的男人真不要脸的，讲这种话却脸不红气不喘，平常在大家面前装的一副羞涩样，果然不能信!

“见你这模样，不起反应还是男人吗?”

“我..我要去泡澡了，放开”

Gun退开一段距离以后，连转过头再看着对方的勇气都没有，一脚踏入了水中…

**那脚趾放入水中的涟漪，那细长的腿掩没于温热的水，那雾气瀰漫的后背**

看着这个画面，mark忍不住舔了口上唇..

**______** **果然，还是抵不过你的诱惑**

Gun将整个身体都泡进了水中，拿了毛巾披在自己的肩上，这才缓缓转过头看着正在淋浴的对方..

“你…转过去洗不能嘛…?” gun一手遮挡住视线之内那个令人羞红脸的下身，一手作势遮盖着自己仍然露出的双眼，不停摇晃着手说着

“傲呜，我连面向这裡洗澡都不能阿”

“别说了，转过去转过去” 真没有再比自家宝贝更可爱的人了，明明坦诚相见无数次还是那麽羞涩，自己的腹黑也许一半都是被激出来的。

Gun看着mark明明比自己瘦却富含线条精实的背影，不禁想起了初识时的少年

果然这个男孩不断地在长大，即便说不上成熟，也是个让自己动心的男人。

搓揉着黑髮的手掌，将胳膊上明显的肌肉崭露无遗

Gun从以前就这麽想了，这个男人是真的很性感。

新奇的是gun觉得自己好像从来没能好好地看着他的背影..

不一回儿，就将自己半张脸都埋在水裡..

想到理由了，因为即便是裸着身子，他也总是被压在身底的那一个..

间接想起了mark将自己压在身下的情景…

“宝贝你这赤裸裸的视线我很爱，可是我怕我受不了”

“我在看磁砖..没看你呢..”

_**___****难道身后也有眼睛?要不他怎麽总是知道我看他呢…**

_**___****磁砖?这种不用戳破也看得出来的谎，也只有你说的出来了**

撇过头后，花了好一阵子才冷却了自己无限遐想的脑袋…

以前总说mark很色的自己，怎麽现在自己的想像也越来越大胆了..

算了，铁定是因为发烧烧晕了我的思路!

兴许是泡进了浴缸超过5分钟…

觉得身体似乎有些热，下意识地将腿伸出浴缸外，那一双绝美的双腿就这麽勾在浴缸边缘，比起浴缸精緻的象牙白，眼前的这双腿更为迷人。

“也让我进去吧”

“疑..别…啊..”承载着两人的重量，水顺着边缘而下，没有徵得同意的霸道询问，下一秒那熟稔的胸膛已经复在自己的背上

“嗯，果然很舒服”

“好挤..”

可以听见mark在身后宠溺的笑声，一把从背后将自己紧紧抱住，mark的双手紧握着他的，肩上乘着头轻靠的重量..

明明很热的…明明害羞的想推开的…可是却贪心地想要这份温度。

如果可以想要转身吻上他的唇____

“嗑…嗑嗑…嗑”

“还好吗..?”mark退开了倚靠的头，拍着他的背

“不要紧的”

“别泡那麽久会晕的，先上去吧”

“嗯…那我..啊嗯..!” 唇瓣侵袭着自己脆弱的耳根，双手被这突如其来的刺激放开，水花溅起的声音游荡在耳边，比起自己赤红的耳朵，那舌尖的温度更高…更令人晕眩

像蜻蜓点水那般轻啄他的耳、他的颈、他的肩和他的背..

那双被放开的双手，在水面之下搂上那如柳枝般的腰，水的重力让抚摸的触感成了不曾感受过的体验…就这麽贴上了自己的胸膛，手的移动带着水流就像是在揉压胸前的敏感…

没有喘息的时间，那暧昧的气味渲染至整个空间

不禁闭上了双眼…

“我会忍住的”

完全不解眼前这个人有多麽反常，以前何曾忍住过?现在撩了自己，然后就这麽自己喊卡?

Mark一把将gun扶起，拿起架子上的浴巾披在他的肩上，温柔地摸了摸他的头

“出去赶紧穿衣服，知道吗”

gun并没有回应他，只是点了点头，拿起内裤和睡衣直接走出了浴室…

_____笨蛋笨蛋 这时候才那麽体贴做什麽..害我显得好傻

“嗑..嗑..再去吃颗药吧..”

观察着离开的背影与步伐，坐回浴缸的男人笑了…

的确是可以马上扑倒对方，可是..

第一， 生病的情人肯定承受不起浴室裡的欢愉

第二， 一星期不能碰自己的爱人这后果承担不起

第三， 成熟的果子、酿的沉的酒，才是最美味的

离开浴室后的gun在热水包复之下全身散发着热气，随着脚步接近房间，就觉得有些头晕..铺上了大大的毛巾，就这麽一丝不挂地躺在床上，接触冷空气的身体开始留了些汗，虽然还是很晕，感觉却很舒服..

看着宽敞的房间，头顶的日光灯

用手遮住了那刺眼的光线

“发烧把我脑筋都烧坏了吗?明明很不舒服却特别想要…”

自从成年以后，好像就不曾在生病时这样被照料..

回到卧室前看着客厅地板一盆盆的水，就不难明白为了照顾自己对方付出多少心力

“还是得好好道谢的..” 一身坐起，披上了浴袍，走到客厅拿了药

拿起水杯回到了卧室，随意地停下了脚步将药丸送进口中，在温水触及食道的瞬间，不小心咳了一声..药是吞进去了，不过水却沿着嘴角液出来些。

往前抬头一看，是房裡一比一的全身镜，看着水滴顺着嘴角滑落到浴衣遮盖住的胸膛，拉开了腰带上的绳结..

“这样的我..真的性感吗?” gun总想到mark知道自己不爱被说美、漂亮，不过却常常将**『性感』**挂在嘴边，他却不大确定这个说法，甚至觉得mark的审美实在有问题

听见浴室的开门声，gun迅雷不及耳地绑上腰带，若无其事地坐上床缘

虽然只是馀光瞄见了…mark只用浴巾围住了下身，正用着毛巾擦拭着头髮

“洗好了呀…” 担心既不看向对方又什麽都不说会露出马脚，就随意开了个话题

“嗯，不过你怎麽连喝水都喝到外面了” mark用着大拇指拭去了嘴角的水痕，这个动作顺道将gun的头抬了起来

“没..事，咳嗽呛到了”

**_____** **你不穿衣服，我才更容易呛到啊…**

“喝水别太快了，我来帮你吹头髮吧，再不吹感冒就更严重了” mark转过身走向了梳妆台，泡过澡以后乾燥的喉咙让mark直觉地先拿了桌上的矿泉水，gun看着离去的身影倒映在梳妆台的镜子上，偷偷地看着空着上身湿着头髮的情人喝着水，突出的喉结在吞嚥的过程中更为显着，gun的视线忍不住停在镜中性感的画面上..

“嗑..嗑”突然意识到自己满是爱慕的眼神，才乾咳了两声撇过头

“转过去坐好吧” mark心裡默默窃笑着，总觉得心思全看透了

热风吹拂在头上，手轻拨着髮梢，gun放鬆地玩起了手机，想着无聊没事不如逛逛推特，一点进去就是无数at自己的消息，那一个个的画面，八成都是自己和mark的合照，点进去一张又一张的相片，阅读着一则又一则的推文…

“天作之合吗..嘻..这有点夸张了”gun小小声地回复着眼前的讯息

看见肩膀不停抖动的人儿，mark到是好奇了什麽东西让gun那麽开心，正当自己关上吹风机想伸手拿走对方的手机，gun一把反盖了自己的手机，转过身抓住了mark的手

**“才不会每次都让你得逞，谢谢你的服务”** 就好比触动了什麽开关，mark对于gun的反应是真的出乎意料…

“愣着干嘛，吹你自己的头髮吧~”转过身继续低头用着手机，心裡暗自得意着，开心得都快忘了自己的病痛

mark快速地吹乾了头髮，走向梳妆台的同时顺道拿了温度计

走向坐在床缘的情人 “含着一分钟，看看温度有没有降了”

Gun背对着mark接过了温度计，mark看着浴袍底下的肌肤好像还留着点汗，方才吹头髮时摸到gun的脖子也觉得温度还有些高

哔哔哔 哔哔哔

“38.5”

“总算是降到39以下了吗，太好了” mark从后方抱住gun，雀跃的声音听着gun十分暖心，虽然还是很不舒服，笑颜仍然见了脸。

Mark像隻小狗般磨蹭着gun，双手紧紧环扣着他..

“你可真让我担心了…你知道吗?”

“嗯..谢谢你”gun提起mark的左手，亲吻在他的无名指上

“还热吗?身体好烫”mark浅浅地从脖子伸进浴袍底下泛红的肌肤

“热”

“那就别绑那麽紧了，鬆开点” gun放鬆了些腰带的距离，mark将浴袍拉开了些，那突出的锁骨露了出来，mark的手沿着锁骨的线条抚摸着，指腹游移在肌肤与锁骨的交界处，冰凉的手指让脆弱的神经有点酥麻..

Mark吻上gun的颈项，双唇吸吮着他的脖子…gun可以感受到那虽凉爽的的身体却吐着温热的气息在耳畔

______昏沉沉的自己却明白此刻的自己渴望着什麽

感觉到锁骨上的手彷彿要离去，gun伸出左手抓住他的右手，缓缓地转过头..

**“要就好好的碰我”**

是发烧加快了气息、是温度让双眼蒙上一层雾气、是爱情推动了情愫…

“没打算忍呢，宝贝该流点汗了..” mark一把抱起gun将他轻放在床中央，走过床边将灯切换成昏暗的黄光，拿起宝特瓶喝了一口，爬上床贴上gun的唇，将嘴裡的水缓缓送进gun的口中…

没有贴紧的唇让遗漏的水沿着嘴角流下，这一次并没有继续沿流而下，mark的舌尖舔去了剩馀的水滴…

“喝点水，待会口乾舌燥可得忍耐忍耐了” 那迷人又带点狡黠的笑容，让gun羞红了脸

“不怕传染给你?”

“如果是你，我很乐意” mark温柔地抚上他的脸庞

Gun拿起复在脸颊上的手，将mark的食指放入自己湿润的口腔，细细地翻转舔弄，直到乾燥的手完全地被滋润才缓缓地牵着银丝离开..

“呐..热吗”

“我说..明天下不了床也没关係了对吗”

双手撑着床mark跨过他的身体将gun压在身下，左手悄悄地解开了腰带，带点力道的将浴袍扳开，湿润的食指抚上胸前的凸点，情慾的席捲让mark有些控制不住揉压的力道..

“哈嗯..嗯…”

还留有温度的唾液随着手指的动作沾抹在白裡透红的肌肤上，用着指尖抓起挺立的顶点，被拉扯的疼痛伴随着被支配的快感，mark将另一颗掩盖于自己的口中，温柔的吸吮和强烈的揉压成了极大的对比…

“啊嗯….唔…” 微微沙哑的闷哼声成了mark耳中最美的旋律，贪心得自己要的还更多

放开那被舔的红肿的突起，mark笑着看着被情慾滋润双眼的情人..不满总是游刃有馀的对方，gun一把拉掉了mark全身上下仅有的那条浴巾，挺立的性器完全崭露无遗..

看着硕大的性器，gun不自觉的吞咽了两下，理智像是被抛弃般，gun的双手握上他的，先是掌心游移在上，慢慢开始上下撸动..

又是一个预料之外的发展，mark满足地放开了撑住的双手向后撑着gun的膝盖，这还是gun第一次赤裸裸地用着这样的角度看着沉浸于情慾的爱人，兴奋地逐渐加快了手中的速度，看着前端液出的清液gun伸出另外一隻手揉压着敏感的马眼..

“唔…”实不相瞒，mark确实有就这麽将精液撒在情人脸上的慾望，不过今天这麽一个大好日子，岂能就这样结束

Mark一把将自己性器上的小手按压在床，用着挺立的下身摩擦着gun从方才就不停扭动的突起，隔着内裤的相叠，让gun被套牢的分身有些难受，可眼前的男人却坏心地控制了自己的手，不停地用着性器摩擦着自己的…

“哈..哈嗯…你…”

“宝贝，你怎麽就把内裤都弄湿了?这样待会又要换了”

Gun看着自己被沾湿的下身…晕红的脸颊更为明显，撇过眼前那个穿透过全身的视线…

mark放开了gun的双手，反之褪去了他的内裤，就再拨去的瞬间，按耐不住的分身弹了出来

将gun的身体往床头移过几步距离，mark便低头含进滚烫的分身，像是有意为之一般，故意发出啧啧声响，两腮紧紧缩紧套弄着敏感的下身..

“啊嗯….啊….嗯…哈嗯”

Mark将三指放入呻吟的小嘴，gun卖力地配合对方舔舐着…像是在勾引对方般，gun拉开他的手指，伸出舌尖舔弄着指缝，用着右手的食指轻搔了mark的掌心…

“发情的小猫，我喜欢”

抽回的中指刺入紧密的菊穴，翻转了手指让掌心朝上，兴许是方才浸泡在热水好一阵子，mark能清楚感觉到后穴异常地容易敞开。

“今天的小穴，好像特别欢迎我” 语毕又将炙热性器包复于嘴，从根部往上至顶点包裹着..

“嗯..啊啊…哈啊…哈…”

_____好奇怪…不自觉紧紧吸着他的手指…

夹杂在情欲与困惑之间不安的gun马上就感觉到了第二指的进入，脑中的思绪像是忽然被夺去，无力地轻推了mark的头，这样的行为却只是更加挑起他的情慾..

“慢…哈啊…嗯…啊点..” 探入的手指搔刮着柔软的小穴，时不时往上勾起的指尖让gun受不了的扬起头…

在呻吟之间逐渐习惯了内穴的不安分，gun可以感觉到自己渴望着更真实的东西..

mark吐出满是液体的性器，抬起头看着眸裡含水、眼尾上挑的情人，跪姿将两人的分身贴近，抬高gun的双腿放在自己肩上，mark却没有离开蜜穴中的手指…

好不容易有了些喘息的空隙，mark的左手抓起gun的脚掌

一个魅惑的眼神望着自己，便舔上了自己的趾头，一阵酥麻感沿着脚底蔓延至脑部，没有体验过这般奇怪的感受，gun想抽回却抵不过mark的力气..

“好好看着我..” 感受到每个趾头逐渐被口腔一个个的包复…明明是舔弄着自己的双脚，mark满佈爱慾的视线始终盯着自己

“嗯…啊嗯…好..哈嗯..怪…”

**____** **好奇怪..却好像..有些..舒服**

就在神经细胞全都集中在脚上的刺激时，第三指却直直进入了内壁，没有足够的适应的时间，三指却不饶人地动了起来…即便只是浅浅的进出，也让gun在多方刺激下理智崩溃..

“嗯啊…抽…啊…哈嗯..啊嗯…” 摇着头求饶着对方手指的退去，mark却越发地始尽舔拭gun脚底每一个敏感带…

一个突然的退去，蜜液跟着离开的手指从后穴裡液了出来..gun无辜地看着眼前逗弄着自己的男人…额头上闷出了些细汗..

Mark快速地勾起gun的双腿搬开，身体紧靠对方的胸膛，用着富有磁性暗哑的嗓子贴在gun的耳边轻声说着 **“不激烈点怎麽能流汗呢”**

Gun的双手环扣在mark的颈上，不想让mark看见此刻自己的表情，却感受那根火热紧贴而上，随着mark下身的摆动，性器晃动在臀缝裡磨蹭，用着自己跪坐的大腿撑起gun的下身，粗大的性器慢慢地滑到爱液氾滥的后穴上摩擦着..

“嗯..哈…哈…唔嗯..” 痒瘾难耐的密穴随着摩擦的性器一张一合，迟迟没能被那硕大填满的空虚感，让gun有些焦急..

逐渐控制不了自己的渴望，gun用着细长的双腿紧勾着mark的腰，刻意勾紧将性器离的自己更近

感受到了对方的慾望，mark坏心的在下个瞬间，狠很放入自己挺立的性器，被抬高的姿势让炙热落入最深处..

“啊啊嗯…啊..你…嗯..太大…哈嗯..拿…啊出去..”

“明明才勾引我进入，却又任性的..要我拿走，宝贝…你可真任性”

Mark挑逗的话语让gun下意识的收缩了蜜穴，就像要把深入的性气吞的更深一般..被紧紧夹着的性器，舒适的快感让身前的男人额角也挂了几滴汗珠

逐渐加快的速率，让gun的全身越来越热、意识越来越模煳..

沙哑的嗓子却止不住自己的浪吟，在他耳裡mark的闷哼声也成了绝佳的催情剂..

抬起身下的人儿，勾起双腿盘腿坐着将gun的重量落在自己身上，gun依附着他，后脚将他的腰杆整个圈住，mark舔拭着眼前突起的铃口，配合腰肢的推动，下身持续地冲撞着湿漉的肠壁..

性器在这个姿势下小小幅度地抽插着，却轻易地落入最深的位置..已经分不清究竟是透明的汗珠还是暧昧的唾液，gun紧抓着mark的头髮深陷于中..

“再留更多汗吧，小猫咪” 双手擒住了gun的双颊，由浅入深吸吮着gun的嘴唇，贝齿轻咬着他的下唇，舌尖滑过他的牙齿，近而强势地勾起他的舌头，缠绵于口腔之中..

**“唔嗯..嗯…唔啊…唔…”**

抓紧着髮丝的手不自觉地转而抓住了mark的手臂，mark的手越过gun的下臀勾起，深直的双腿缓缓带着交合处移到了床缘

mark一把抱起虚弱的情人，走向那偌大的落地窗，gun感觉到腾空身子不禁紧紧勾住mark的身体，那倚靠在冰凉窗上的瞬间，给了他难以言喻的感受…

感觉到几乎整个人挂在对方身上的自己，持续进攻的火热，唯一的支撑点就是两人相连之处，快感一浪高过一浪，脚趾不觉地蜷缩起来..

“嗯嗯..啊嗯…唔啊..会..啊..被看…啊嗯到”

“这时候..还顾的了别人?”

加速了下身的冲撞，剧烈的摇晃配合着不再规律的进出..顶端露出的黏稠液体，也代表着gun濒临高潮的证据..

Gun闭上眼睛，承受不住那阵阵刺激的双腿颤抖着..一个深沉而用力的顶跨，让快感沿着脑门直达前列腺的终点…那滚烫的白浊喷洒在两人的腹部上..

“啊嗯..嗯...好..啊热…哈嗯..啊啊..”

刚喷发过后的gun，无力地喘息着…

“哈…哈啊…嗯…哈..”

冷静了几秒钟以后才有力气缓缓抬头..却看着眼前的男人露出了自己最害怕的笑容..

“宝贝，还得留更多汗才会好的”

“啊嗯…啊…嗯…”

Gun已经记不清最后结束的时刻究竟是过了多久，只知道自己是彻彻底底在那一夜流尽了无数的汗滴，以及失去了仅剩的嗓音…

_______________________________________________

阳光透入窗帘的缝隙，才让gun悄悄睁开了双眼

看着眼前紧抱自己的男人睡得香甜，而自己的衣物也全被换洗乾淨了

抚上自己的额头..

“没发烧了…”

Mark缓缓睁开了眼睛，宠溺地靠上gun的额头

“是呀，我可治好你了”

温柔地扶着gun的头，倚靠在自己胸膛上

轻轻的吻上他的秀髮

**“早安，我最爱的人”**

【Fin】

____________________________________

**作者贴心小提醒:**

这种治疗感冒的方式并不靠谱，请各位切勿轻易尝试555555


End file.
